


Gone

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Can't sleep fic, F/F, I'm Sorry, Sad, a short one shot, i dreamt about this and was sad as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: Fat forward 14 years after Kara starts her blog and is fired. It's her birthday and she's visiting Lena.





	

"Hey Lena I'm back!" 

Said the blond woman as she entered without knocking. She never did and probably never would. 

"How have you been?" She said as she sat down on the floor. 

Lena smiled at her love. Seeing her was always what made her day. 

"I guess not as good as yours sunshine. Tell me everything."

She also sat leg crossed on the floor in front of Kara. They sgazed like it could last forever.

"So today was a good day! Krypton is buying CatCo but in honour of Miss Grant i convinced the board to not change much. Rao I miss her. Speaking of, her son is now working with us!"

"Already wow kids grow up so fast!" Lena replied 

Kara couldn't stop gesturing and smiling. It was Lena's effect on her. 

"I know right! Oh I brought donuts too!" She said opening the brown bag next to her. 

"You favourites"

Lena smiled wondering if it was the right moment to say it. So she asked. 

"Thanks Kara. I'm glad your company is growing so good and fast it's only been what? 13 years and you already own the largest company in the world! I'm so proud of you!" 

"That's thanks to your advice! You made me a big part of what I am today Lena"

Kara looked down and smiled shyly. 

"Ah no thank you I'm not hungry. You have it. So....can I say it already?"

They both laughed. Those were the moments Kara enjoyed the most. Looking into each other's eyes, laughing about something, sharing a room. 

"Yes you can"

"Happy earth birthday!!! I also made some maths and turns out your Kryptonian birthday in earth days would be tomorrow. So happy birthday birthday!!" She stoped for a second.  
"I got you a present open the door right there" she said as her arm rised showing Kara the metallic door. 

"Oh you didn't have to..." The blond woman said as she opened the door.  
"Oh" a cute little puppy came out running and jumping all around her. 

"You got me a puppy!!! OMG you got me a puppy Lena! Thank you thank you so so much you have no idea how much I love this cute little boy already!"

"I thought you woild like it. And look in his neck I added something from that time you told me about your favourite pet name"

"You named him Krypto Lena...I..." 

She loved it.  
Now that Maggie and Alex were living happily abroad and J'onn was back to Mars because M'gann had been able to make peace in Mars. She was alone. Her adoptive mother was gone as well.  
She tried not to think about it but that moment it just happened. She couldn't help it. Like an explosion all of her loneliness took over her mind and body. 

"Did I do something wrong? You look sad Kara darling" Lena asked concerned. 

"I'm just thinking of everything that I've lost. Since I was so so young even....you know. I just..." 

Kara fell on her knees in front of Lena and proceeded to hug her to feel like home. Her arms were always a safe place where nothing bad ever happened. 

"Kara..."

For a split second she forgot. It was too real. Winn had done an outstanding work. Lena looked and sounded so real.  
Her hands made they way through the hologram.  
"I wish I could hug you so so so much right now." she said as a tear ran down her cheek followed by a thousand more. 

"I wish I could hold you one more time Kara. But..."  
"Don't say it. Please don't say it Lena. Don't say you're dead and that this is just a projection of your consciousness. Don't say it because I don't know if I'm strong enough to lose anything else. Not even an illusion of hope. Just don't."

She fell on the metallic platform. She felt so alone. She did feel like that most of her life but now she was truly alone. Letting people in had been very much harder since Lena died. Kara felt as everything and everyone she touched and loved ended up leaving her. 

Even though Lena was now a mere hologram she had the thoughts and feelings that Lena once had. She still lied next to Kara and told her sudding words.  
"Kara it was not your fault. It has never been."  
"I'm just so sick of loosing people. That's why I come and talk to you, it help me, I still get to see your face and follow your advice. I get to be less alone."

The emphasis in the last two words made her cry even more. 

"My darling..."  
"I wish I had the chance to tell you how much I loved you and who I really was" Kara replied sobbing. 

Krypto. The new family member had been sitting away watching the scene. When he saw Kara cry and Lena making him a gesture the dog ran to Kara. Started annoying her in hope of cheering her up. He licked her hand and barked. Put his tiny paws on her wet eyes. 

"I see what you're doing Krypto. Come on here I wanna stay a bit longer with her". 

All the three of them lied on the floor. Kara with her eyes open gazing at Lena. Lena petting Kara's hair and cleaning her tears. And finally Krypto close to Kara. 

"Happy birthday to me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it or hated me ether way tell me your thoughts.


End file.
